Deburring drills and similar deburring mechanisms are well known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,200; 2,053,253; 2,427,816; 2,364,688; 2,154,560; 1,095,185; 810,602; 727,580; 3,018,675; 2,429,382; and 835,125. Other examples are shown in East German Pat. No. 231,307 and German Pat. No. 2,713,529.
While the varieties of deburring devices and similar mechanisms referred to above are apparently effective at their particular uses, until the present invention there has been no deburring drill bit having a drilling bit and a deburring bit as part of the same drill bit for use in drilling and deburring a predetermined aperture to allow for the combination of both operations into a single operation. It is for this reason that the present deburring drill bit was invented.